


Purple and Spiked

by Windfall13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (more tags to be added), 69, Aftercare?, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Scared Kaito is Scared, Sex Toys, Slight spoilers, Trans! Shuuichi, Vaginal Masturbation, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, Voyeurism, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: (Very slight spoliers). Shuichi has been horny since he got to the academy. Maybe Kaito will help?





	1. Spiked

Ever since Shuichi got to the academy, he was, unfortunately, feeling very horny. Even a breeze would make him squirm. He tried to do something...anything to alleviate the problem, but there were no toys and fingers could only do so much. He could ask Miu, but was scared about coming out as trans(seeing that she was a loud mouth). It was only until that specific evening when Shuichi found his answer. 

He was just laying on his bed, trying to find ways around his problem when he randomly checks his drawer. He then finds a purple, spiked, vibrating dildo. Yep, even has a stand on it too. ‘Has this always been there?’ Shuichi asks, mouth agape. ‘Ding dong’ The door bell rings. Blushing, Shuichi gasps, slams the drawer close and sits there for a moment before it rings again. He opens it up to find Kaito there. “Kaito? What are you doing here?” Shuichi groans. Kaito looked pale, “W-Well, you see...the shower mysteriously stopped working and now the lights are f-flickering. S-so I d-decided I’ll just stay with y-you.”

Shuichi thinks, ‘Fucking Miu.’ Shuichi just shrugs, “Sure. Come in.” As Shuichi stares at the man, he was mysteriously reminded of the purple...thing in the drawer. Shuichi could only stare at Kaito’s shirt(*ahem* abs). “Uh, Shuichi, you okay? You don’t mind, do you?” Kaito asks. Shuichi clears his throat, “I’m fine! I don’t mind at all.” Kaito then asks curiously, “Then why are you so red? Are you sick, dude?” Shuichi covers his nose, “Th-that’s nothing. It’ll be fine. Just...go take your shower!” Kaito shrugs, “Okay?” He shuts the door behind him. Shuichi sighs, ‘Well, you could always do it tomorrow or...’ 

Shuichi looks to the drawer and back to the shower, “Or I could do it while Kaito’s in the shower. It’ll be quick.” Hearing the shower run, Shuichi strips off his clothes slowly(QUICKLY) and lays his body on the bed. He took the toy out of the drawer. Of course, it was “spiked” but not exactly pointy to say. Small circular bumps were in straight rows and files along the toy, stopping at the bulbous tip which Shuichi could assume that would do oh so many wonders. The controls were on the bottom of the toy and the detachable stand covered the controls when put on. Other than that design flaw, it didn’t look like it would hurt him.

Taking off the stand, Shuichi places the tip near his pussy lips. He rubs the dildo up and down before inserting it inside. Shuichi gasps and shuts his eyes. Feeling each bump along his g-spot made him shudder. He moves the dildo slowly, in and out. He imagined a girl doing this with a purple strap on. The girl had...nice purple eyes he could look up to, crazy purple hair and nice facial hair...wait what? Shuichi stops and groans, ‘Again?! You’ve got to be kidding me?’ He anxiously looked around and heard the shower still running. ‘Are these walls sound proof? They’ll never know, right?’

Shuichi decides to just let it all out; he’s been pent up since he’s got there. Shuichi thrusts the dildo faster until it was finally time to turn the vibrator on. “Ah~! Kaito!” Shuichi screams. Shuichi bucks his hips and lets all of his pent up feelings out. His hands ram the dildo inside him. He was so enveloped in pleasure that he didn’t realize the shower had stopped, or the fact that the door was slightly opened, or even the fact that another set moans joined the room. 

Shuichi finally decided to use the stand. ‘There is no other hard surface that I could easily go on other than the floor.’ He was too horny to care as he connects the stand to the vibrating dildo and sticks it to the floor. He eases his body onto it and sighs contently. Shuichi doesn’t waste anytime as he starts to move. Shuichi places his hands on the floor as he moves his hips. “Oh~ Kaito yes.” Shuichi moans absently. He could imagine the astronaut underneath him, grabbing his hips and helping him up and down, groaning with every thrust.

Shuichi imagined his hands on Kaito’s chest and the desperate look on Kaito’s face. Shuichi imagined sweet words of encouragement as he rode him. Shuichi also imagined Kaito kissing him. This sent Shuichi over the edge and he moans satisfyingly as he climaxes. He just lays on the floor for a moment before detaching the stand and turning the vibrations off. ‘Well, the bathroom is still in use, only one way to clean it.’ Shuichi starts to suck on the dildo, taking his own juices. He grimaces before his imagination ran wild.

He imagined the man above him patting his ahoge down as he sucked him off. Shuichi could only imagine how Kaito’s moans were. Maybe low? Who knows, he’ll probably never now. Shuichi licks the sides and he’d imagine Kaito would also like that. And finally, when it was all cleaned, Kaito would cum all over his face. Shuichi places the dildo in the drawer. ‘I’ll just...clean that later.’ Shuichi thought as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his entire body. Shuichi sighs as he thinks to himself again, ‘There’s no way he’d feel the same.’ The half opened(though not noticed it was half opened)bathroom door swung open, “Hey, Shuichi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will literally be two other chapters. Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed and ✌️!


	2. Purple

‘Damn these fucking chills.’ Kaito thinks to himself as he staggered his way to his sidekick’s room. As Kaito rung the bell, he hears a gasp and the slamming of a drawer on the other side then silence. “H-huh?” Kaito lifts another trembling finger to ring the door bell again. Shuichi finally answers. “Kaito? What are you doing here?” Shuichi groans sadly, yet his eyes told a different story. Kaito thinks nothing of it and stutters, “W-Well, you see...the shower mysteriously stopped working and now the lights are f-flickering. S-so I d-decided I’ll just stay with y-you.” Shuichi stood silent for a moment, his mouth a straight line before shrugging and says, “Sure. Come in.”

The door closes behind Kaito as he scans the room. Kaito turns around to see Shuichi staring at him, his face more red than a Red SuperGiant. ‘Is he sick? Did something happen?’ Kaito wonders. “Uh, Shuichi, you okay? You don’t mind, do you?” Kaito asks him out loud. Shuichi seemingly broke out of thought and clears his throat, “I’m fine! I don’t mind at all.” Kaito then asks curiously, “Then why are you so red? Are you sick, dude?” Shuichi covers his nose, “Th-that’s nothing. It’ll be fine. Just...go take your shower!” Kaito shrugs, “Okay?” He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

Kaito strips and turns on the shower, waiting for it to heat up. He goes in, careful not to slip. He sighs as he feels the strong jets on his spiky hair, which were now just bangs along his forehead. “Damn this feels good.” Kaito murmurs. After a while, he turns it off, steps out and dries himself. But then he suddenly heard a moan, “Ah~! Kaito!” Kaito gasps. Was Shuichi hurt? Or was someone hurting him? What was going on?! Not wanting to get caught, Kaito slowly opened the door a crack and peeked from there. His ears and eyes followed the loud buzzing sound and Kaito covers his mouth to hold in the yelp.

Shuichi was sprawled across the bed, thrusting a dildo that seemed to be vibrating inside his vagina. ‘Damn he looks sexy...wait! No! He’s your friend!’ Kaito shook his head to get rid of the dirty thoughts. He suddenly realized that the dildo was purple. Kaito’s hand seemed to have a mind of his own and decided to take care of an extra friend that was popping out. Kaito’s body leaned against the bathroom door frame while the door was half covering his body(door goes outward) but not completely covering the nice view he had of Shuichi.

Kaito matched the rhythm of Shuichi’s hand, Kaito moaning loudly without a care in the world. “Oh god yeah. You’re so fucking hot, Shuichi. I can’t wait to fuck that pussy.” Even Kaito couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth. Shuichi must have had another idea because he stopped and slipped onto the floor. Kaito grits his teeth as he stopped too. ‘Shit, I can’t see him. I need to open the door more. But what if he catches me? Will he notice the door?’ Kaito’s horniness won over as he pushed the door opened a little more to get a view. 

Shuichi’s hands were on the floor, his hips moving fast and...oh wow. He was riding the dildo? Kaito didn’t know he wanted to dom. “Oh~ Kaito yes.” Shuichi moans absently. Kaito groans as his hand moves faster. He could see it now. The seemingly innocent detective now grinding his hips against his cock as Kaito grabs his hips to help Shuichi up and down; Kaito also imagined that Shuichi moaned with every thrust. Kaito imagined Shuichi’s hands clawing his chest and his lust filled eyes boring into his. And Kaito would whisper to him, “That’s it. You’re doing so good, baby. Keep going. You’re so beautiful.” 

Kaito could imagine Shuichi’s lips on his and...”Oh daddy yes!” Shuichi moans oh so satisfyingly as he orgasms. Kaito’s loud moan slips out as he comes as well. Kaito’s eyes suddenly widened, ‘Does..Shuichi have a daddy kink? Maybe?...Or does he even know he moaned that out loud?’ Kaito didn’t even bother to shut the door again as he picked up his clothes and quickly got dressed. But as he did, he heard a small humming sound. Kaito gulps as he peeked out again. He choked. Is Shuichi...sucking the dildo? 

Kaito quickly looked away, lest he gets aroused again. As he puts the final articles of clothes on, he hears the sounds of the drawing closing and more shuffling. Kaito takes a deep breath and wills for his red cheeks to go away. Finally, he swings the door fully open, “Hey, Shuichi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter will come up very soon so anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	3. Smooth

Both boys had their backs to each other, shifting uncomfortably from time to time(Shuichi shifting the most). It took a while, but sleep took over Kaito first. Shuichi could feel himself relax when he heard Kaito snoring. ‘He’s so cute...wait. Shuichi, were you always this creepy?’ Shuichi’s anxiety now annoyed him. He just wanted some sleep, not think about how his friend was just right there, ready for the taking. After another long while, Shuichi’s eyes drooped and he finally fell asleep.

Kaito’s head shot up when Shuichi writhed against him, screaming. Kaito shook his friend, “Ah! Shuichi! Wake up! Hey, wake up, man!” Suddenly, Shuichi’s eyes shot open, both etched with shock and fear. His breath was ragged and he started to sob when he saw Kaito. Shuichi grabbed the astronaut’s shirt which led to Kaito being pulled down into Shuichi’s neck. Kaito blubbered as he panicked, “Sh-Shuichi? You okay, man? Tell me what h-happened!” Shuichi hiccups, “I-I can’t! I’m scared!” Kaito’s panic died down as well as Shuichi’s crying as Kaito stroked the sad boy’s hair.

Once Shuichi was reduced to hiccups, Kaito asked again, “Shuichi, can you tell me what happened? It’s fine if you don’t.” Shuichi’s tears started roll down his face again, “Y-you were under a hydraulic press a-and I saw someone powering it but you were j-just laying under it. You were quickly crushed and I could only see red. The worst part...” Shuichi broke down again, “The worst part was that I was right there! I could’ve saved you...I could’ve pulled you out. Kaito Momota...I could’ve just....” Shuichi shivered and clutched the young lilac haired teen closer to him as Kaito closed his eyes and listened.

Again, Shuichi calmed down and moved his head to look at the clock. Surprisingly, it was 2:34 am. Shuichi wiped his eyes, “I-I’m sorry to wake you up, Kaito. Y-You can go back to sleep and pretend this never-“ Shuichi felt a strong yet pleasurable heat on his neck all of a sudden and lets out a short, surprised gasp. “Kaito...are you sucking on my neck? But...they’ll know. Kaito! They’ll see the marks!” There was a smooching sound as Kaito separated himself from the pale skin, “So? Let them see. Besides, it doesn’t sound like you want me to stop.” He went back to work on the detective. Purple bruises started to form and Shuichi’s moans were starting to get louder.

Kaito’s hand secretively traveled down into Shuichi’s pants, into his underwear and fondled with his clit. Shuichi’s eyes opened wider, “Kaito?! What’s gotten into you? Slow down!” Kaito disconnects from Shuichi’s neck to admire his work. The once pale skin was now painted with dark colors, which was(in his opinion)better than what the Ultimate Artist can do(Fuck you, Atua!). “Hey! Kaito! Don’t just keep teasing!” Shuichi exclaims, confused. Kaito crawls up on the bed so that he was face to face with Shuichi. He pushed his lips onto Shuichi’s. Shuichi’s lips felt tender and soft; Kaito got an even better taste of them once his tongue dragged across Shuichi’s bottom lip. 

Shuichi relaxed as he felt Kaito lick his bottom lip. As their tongue’s adventure through each others mouth, Shuichi thought, ‘Holy shit! Is he kissing me? Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut and Luminary of the Stars-not to mention best friend-is actually kissing me! Does he want to...’ Shuichi feels a tug at his bottom lip. He moans as Kaito’s mouth tugged Shuichi’s bottom lip and Kaito lets it go with a pop. Finally, Shuichi had to halt the hand playing with his clit, “Kaito...do you realize what you’re doing?” Kaito smiles that same damn smile, “Shuichi...I have always wanted to tell you that I liked you ever since were first met. Kinda like a love a first sight! I wanted us to be together but I didn’t want you to be weirded out or anything. But...Shuichi, I saw you tonight with the toy.”

Shuichi’s stared back in embarrassment and his blush grew a deeper shade, “Oh...you did?” Kaito chuckles deeply, “Oh yes. Once I saw you, I knew my mind was made up. I wanted you...no, I needed you.” Then Kaito smirks, “Oh, and by the way...I don’t think you noticed you had a daddy kink.” Shuichi choked, “Wh-What?” Kaito kisses his nose, “We can go on. But that’s your decision.” But Shuichi had already made up his mind as well and pushed his lips onto Kaito for a small kiss. When they broke, Shuichi said, “I’ve wanted this for a while and I want my desires to be fulfilled.”

Kaito’s smile softened as he lets Shuichi pin him on the mattress. Their light kisses turned feverish as they struggled to get each other’s pants off. “Shuichi...please...call me daddy.” Kaito pants in between kisses. Shuichi unabashedly nods, “Sure...daddy.” Kaito groans and Shuichi feels the live, pulsing organ on his crotch. Shuichi sat up and examined Kaito’s cock. It wasn’t long(maybe 5 inches) but what it didn’t have in length made up in girth(a large one at that). “Hey, slow down. Your juices are getting everywhere.” Sure enough, when Shuichi looked down, There was juices flowing from his pussy, onto Kaito’s thighs and sheets.

“I have an idea.” Shuichi finally says. He turns his whole body around and awkwardly moves backwards. “What are you...oh.” Kaito’s face was tinged with more red as Shuichi’s soaking wet lips were clear in his face and he felt Shuichi kiss his dick. “Is this better, daddy?” Shuichi asks. Kaito drags a few pillows under his head, “Oh fuck yeah.” Kaito couldn’t help but dig into the soaked treat that was there. Kaito gripped Shuichi’s thighs as the dark haired man jolted with the feeling of a tongue aggressively digging inside. Shuichi couldn’t help but groan out loud as he jerked Kaito off. After a couple more licks, Kaito asked, his mouth covered in juices, “Is this your first time, baby?”

Shuichi looks back, nods and hand moves faster. Shuichi couldn’t help but tremble like an earthquake as he looks at the work in front of him and sees precum coming out. He licks it and the astronaut jolts and groans into his crotch. It was bitter and salty, yet Shuichi liked the taste. Shuichi gathered his courage and took Kaito into his mouth. Kaito threw his head back as he grunts. Shuichi felt proud until he felt two fingers go inside. Shuichi squeals with shock and delight. Kaito couldn’t help but chuckle and rubs Shuichi’s clit with his other hand. 

This went on for a while until Kaito stopped him, “Shuichi...wait, I’m gonna cum.” Shuichi stops, “Should we...continue?”  
“Like I said, only if you want to.” Shuichi gives a shaky smile, “Y-Yeah.” Kaito retracted his fingers and licked his fingers cleaned. After some movement, Shuichi found himself on his back and Kaito was between his legs, rubbing his thighs. “Are you sure you want to do this? No condom?” Shuichi doesn’t look him in the eyes from embarrassment. “Well....I’m clean and I trust that you are too.” Kaito sighs contently, “Well...tell me when I’m hurting you. I’ll stop, okay?” Shuichi nods silently. Grabbing his cock, Kaito lined it up to Shuichi’s vagina and inch by inch entered inside.

Shuichi lets go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Shuichi, babe, please talk to me.” Kaito says nervously. Shuichi could hear his voice speak for himself, “O-Oh. It feel much more different than a toy. It feels...so much more better than a toy.” Kaito took that as a sign to continue. Shuichi shuts his eyes and embraces the feeling of a real cock inside him, “Daddy...you feel so warm.” The dark haired man felt the other bottom out, Kaito’s balls underneath it all. Shuichi whines, “Oh my. I feel full, daddy. Can you just...wait?”

Kaito, close to busting his load, kisses his forehead, “Anything for you, baby.” Shuichi sighs at this feeling. He had never felt so satisfied in his life, and it was about to get even better. “Kaito...move.” Shuichi whispers. Kaito growls as he pulls out, only to thrust back in with a powerful one. Shuichi jolts and makes a surprised yelp, “Eep!” Kaito buries his neck in Shuichi’s bruised neck as he continues with slow yet powerful thrusts, “Oh yeah, baby. So wet for me.” Shuichi whimpers as he feels Kaito’s dick slam back inside, releasing waves of pleasure throughout his body. 

If it weren’t for the erotic foreplay beforehand, they both would’ve lasted longer; Shuichi felt that familiar closeness of that wave of pleasure about to come. “Daddy, please. Slow down; I’m gonna cum. Oh wow!” Shuichi whispers through his loud “singing”. Kaito licks a line up to Shuichi’s jaw and stared into Shuichi’s eyes, “Oh? Then that just means we’ll have to go faster!” Shuichi’s eyes widened, “Wait!” That soon turned into a shriek as the sound of smacking gets faster and louder. Shuichi rolls his eyes in the back of his head, grabbing something, anything to keep his sanity; what could be better than groping Kaito?

Shuichi’s hands travelled down Kaito’s back and onto two thick, soft globes. Not knowing what it was from blind pleasure, his hands grope tight on them. Kaito squeals an unmanly one(and scared the living daylights out of Shuichi), “Oh fuck! Keep doing that!” Shuichi bites lip and massages the ass between his fingers. Kaito clutches Shuichi tight and Shuichi was now making inhuman noises(unfortunately for him, since he couldn’t keep them to himself but Kaito was loving it).

Finally, the muscles in Shuichi’s pussy spasmed around his boyfriend’s sheath as he released a loud wail, “Oh, daddy, yes!” Kaito lets out a shuddered moan as he pulls out to cum on, luckily, Shuichi’s pale form. The two panted for air and Shuichi’s hands lazily fell onto the bed. Kaito rolls off of Shuichi’s body. The silence that followed was comforting and romantic, and they wanted to stay there forever; they had to clean up, though. Kaito grunts as he reluctantly gets up, “Stay here.” Shuichi stared at Kaito going to the bathroom. ‘Is he going to leave? Oh god no. I wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes tomorrow.’

“Hey, Shuichi? You look panicked.” Kaito says, using toilet paper to clean the cum off the detective’s body. Shuichi gulps before sighing in relief, “It’s...nothing.” Kaito frowns before retreating back to the bathroom to throw the toilet paper out, “I’m not going to leave you, you know? I love you too much.” Shuichi’s shoulders relaxed a bit more when he saw Kaito come back to lay down next to him. Shuich snuggles into Kaito’s broad chest and Kaito rubs his ahoge back as he snuggles into the black hair.   
“Kaito?”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you, daddy.”  
“I love you too, baby.”

*Time skip cause I’m still fucking lazy*

Maki worried about both men. She thought sleeping would alleviate that but(shes still woke up an hour before the morning announcement)now she was ready to kill anyone who came to her. That’s when Maki decided to do the most logical thing: go to each of their rooms. She first went to Kaito’s room; the bedsheets were smooth and it didn’t look like he was in there. That’s when panic set in; only for a brief moment though. ‘The idiot probably went to someone’s room since Miu was pranking him.’ That’s when she goes to Shuichi’s room but it was locked. Maki gulps, ‘Maybe I shouldn’t. It’s his privacy. But I’m desperate. Might as well ask...him.’ Maki gulps at the thought of that man...

A loud pounding on the door woke Kokichi up immediately. He rubs his eyes, “Oh? I wonder who that could be?” The small male opened the door to see an unexpected guest. It was Maki. Kokichi giggles, “Did you come to kill me, Maki? Make it quick. I have a date with Satan anyway.” Maki ignores him and says, “You can pick locks, right?” Kokichi looked confused but answers, “Yeah?”   
“Well, I need you to unlock Shuichi’s room.” Kokichi looked up like he was pondering this before he giggles again, “Neeheehee. Well, you are going to force me no matter what, so might as well do it.” 

It didn’t take long for Kokichi to pick it. Soon, there was a click and the door handle could turn. Maki then had a bad feeling wash over her. ‘Please don’t be a killing.’ She wished as she slowly turned the doorknob. No, it was something even worse. The scene that was played out in front of them was the worst scene they had ever saw. Once the door was fully opened, Maki could only stare in horror. 

Kaito was turned on his back, sleeping peacefully. Half of his chest was bared for the world to see while the lower half of his chest and rest of his body was obscured by bed sheets. And the other man there, who’s head was on top of Kaito’s chest, was Shuichi. He slept soundly as well; he looked so peaceful with a small smirk on his face. His body was hidden by Kaito’s and the bedsheets as well. Kaito’s hand was on Shuichi’s covered hips. The observers there could only assume that Shuichi was naked as well. Instead of running away, Kokichi giggles annoyingly again, “Well someone got lucky last night. No wonder why you were working out by yourself.” It took Maki her all not to slam the door but to close it slowly and quietly. Suddenly, her head whips to Kokichi, her hair ready to strangle and her knife in hand, “Tell any one and I kill you.” 

Kokichi whimpers, close to crying, “O-Okay. I won’t. It’s not like I’m about to cry anyway.” While everyone ate breakfast in the morning, Kaito and Shuichi saw that Maki wasn’t looking them directly in their eyes. Every time she did look at them, her face would go red. Maybe it was the marks? But everyone seemed to agree with Kaito when he said that Shuichi just bruises easily. Shuichi concluded that Maki doesn’t actually know their secret. Their door was locked and Kokichi’s the only lock picker. But Kokichi was acting like himself, as usual. But then again, he is a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally done! Sorry it took so long. I lost my motivation but I’m back! Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
